1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to unlocking methods of an electronic device, and more particularly to an unlocking method of a portable electronic device using a stylus and the portable electronic device thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A common unlocking technique for a portable electronic device having a touch screen is to input an alpha-numeric passcode using a finger or a stylus touching a virtual keypad displayed on the touch screen of the portable electronic device. However, remembering the alpha-numeric passcode may be difficult for the user. Furthermore, touching the virtual keypad displayed on the touch screen with the stylus is sometimes not convenient for the user. What is needed, therefore, is an unlocking method of the portable electronic device to overcome the limitations described.